


Too Late

by Bri813



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi, takes place in the middle of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri813/pseuds/Bri813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I wondered to myself what you would look like if your face wasn’t contorted with rage every time you saw me, or what we would do together if we weren’t mortal enemies. I guess it’s too late for “what if’s”, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first story in 3 years so bear with me. This takes place kind of in the middle of season 2 before you find out that there are multiple Yodogiris.
> 
> I have no idea why I enjoy making my OTP miserable, but regardless, enjoy!

Shizuo felt the chill of the winter night as he ran down the blocks of Ikebukuro. He paid no attention to his surroundings, sometimes even pushing a random person aside, that’s how much of a hurry he was in. His vision blurred as his eyes began to water due to the sharp wind piercing his face. None of it mattered however, because Shizuo only cared about one thing.

Izaya was in danger.

* * *

It was late, around midnight when Shizuo heard his phone buzz multiple times.  _That’s odd_ , he thought,  _what could be so important at this hour_ ? He grumbled as he sat up from his bed and reached for his phone on top of his nightstand. Shizuo's phone almost never went off, especially at night. His vision was a little blurry from still being half-asleep, but that immediately changed when he read the subject: URGENT! Sent from his friend Celty.

**“Shiki has finally had enough of Izaya, their boss figured out that he was playing the Awakusu. You know that they don’t mess around, anyone that messes with them is as good as dead!”**

Shizuo frowned intensely at his phone to double check that it was actually meant for him. Last time he checked, Celty hated Izaya as much as he did, so now why did she care what happened to him?

 **"And why do I care? It seems to me that the flea is finally getting what he deserves!"** Shizuo typed back angrily, Celty woke him up for this? There was a long pause of silence and Shizuo almost went back to bed before his phone dinged again with her response.

**"I know that he’s caused a lot of damage to a lot of people but ever since Shinra told me about Izaya protecting him back in high school, I feel as if I have to pay him back somehow. It sounds weird I know..."**

Shizuo felt as if something was up. Her hesitation made it seem as if there was something she was hiding from him. Just as he was about to inquire, another message appeared.

**“I didn’t want to say anything because I can’t even believe it myself, but a package arrived a couple of hours ago. It’s my head, Shizuo! We haven’t opened it yet, Shinra is still investigating it but I can feel it calling to me! I know that it had to have been Izaya and now that he’s in trouble, I feel as if we have to help him! I know you won’t admit it, but I believe that you actually care about what happens to him."**

Shizuo had the same opinion that everyone else in Ikebukuro had about the information broker, but the reason he was always so upset at the raven haired man was not because of what he had done, it was the fact that he could always change. Shizuo had always secretly wanted Izaya to become a better person. Throughout his life, Shizuo had the tendency to frighten everyone he came across due to his superhuman strength. Since he’s always wanted people to view him as normal, Shizuo naturally tries to do the same for other people, even if that person is a cunning bastard who makes everyone’s lives difficult. But Izaya's multiple wrongdoings had made Shizuo give up on the raven ever becoming a decent person.

That is until Celty sent an attachment to her next message.

**“Izaya sent me this a couple of hours ago, that’s how I found out he was in trouble. Read this, then you can say no if you really feel that way."**

Shizuo slowly tapped the attachment with his finger, confused about what the contents of this message could be. _Probably some lame ass excuse for a goodbye_ , Shizuo thought to himself. As he read the first couple sentences Shizuo realized just how wrong he was.

* * *

_Dear Shizu-chan,_

_I know what you must be thinking and before you start to crush your phone with that treacherous strength of yours, I want you to hear what I have to say before I die. I couldn’t tell this to you in person without you trying to kill me like you always do. Or I would give up halfway through because believe it or not, you’ve always scared me Shizu-chan. Although, not in the way you might think._

_Humans have always been my passion, how intriguing and invigorating their lives, as well as their emotions, can be! I’ve always felt that the boring way many people choose to live was extremely tiresome. How boring it had become to watch people do the same thing over and over and over again day after day! Eventually, I said to hell with it and decided to spice things up. As you very well remember, even in high school I would pick on people just to elicit the passionate emotions that I so deeply wanted to see. Ever since then, I started playing a game of chess with nearly everyone in Ikebukuro; indirectly starting gangs and pinning everyone against each other from the very start. I’m going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone before, and only just now realized myself._

_I never had any clue what I was doing or why I was doing it and now it’s too late to turn back._

_I had no idea that I would encounter the most extraordinary creatures this world could offer, the Black Rider, the high school girl better known as Saika, but most importantly you. Most people would say that the woman without a head is the most mysterious being in Ikebukuro, but I disagree._

_Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest person in the city, perhaps the entire world. I had heard the rumors about you from school, but I didn’t believe any of them until that first day we met. As soon as I saw your incredible strength, I immediately became impressed. No person had ever challenged me like you did or ever hated me as much as you did. Your uniqueness instantly made me want to provoke every possible emotion from you. You might be thinking: why the hell did you try to hurt and kill me several times? I will give you the honest answer because I don’t have much time: I wanted to have fun. You see Shizu-chan, I’m not the most stable person in the world, and I know that. I’m not going to psychoanalyze it or tell you a sad, complicated backstory because if there’s one thing I hate more than boring people, its pity. What I’m trying to get at here is that my version of having good time was to ruin people's lives._

_Talk about crazy._

_I always call you the monster, when really I am the true monster. I came to this self-realization when Simon basically beat me into a pulp last year, he made me realize just how many people I have affected. From that moment on, I tried to change, I really did. But I just couldn’t help it, it was just too much fun to stop. It was an insatiable addiction and I was in too deep. As you may have noticed, I have become very reckless in my operations. I don’t know if I did it subconsciously or what, but for some reason I became involved with the Awakusu, hell even gathering together my own little army! Now I suppose I’m going to get what I deserve._

~~_There I go ranting again, guess I really haven’t changed much, huh?_ ~~

_I know that Shiki is after me and I really don’t care. I’m tired of playing this game, I don’t care if I’m the winner or the loser, I just want the game to be over. I’ve come to the conclusion that everything I have done has ended in pain and sorrow. I’m sick of hurting everyone, but especially you Shizuo. Last night I wondered to myself what you would look like if your face wasn’t contorted with rage every time you saw me, or what we would do together if we weren’t mortal enemies. I guess it’s too late for “what if’s”, am I right?_

_As my final “will” you could say, I’ve basically undone everything I have ever done. Despite her numerous complaints, Namie is set to deliver the Dullahan’s head within the next couple of hours. I made sure that_ _Jinnai Yodogiri_ _was taken care of, you could say to protect “Hollywood” along with your brother, but the asshole had it coming to him for what he did to me. The Dollars haven’t been settled yet, there’s only so much a man can do in one day. In my defense, Mikado has taken that “gang” beyond the point of any return, you guys will have to figure out that one. Plus, what fun would it be if everyone’s problems were solved?_

_Once again, I’m not writing this to make you feel bad or for you to pity me. You want people to think that you don’t care, but I know you better than that. Behind your cold demeanor is the biggest heart I have ever seen. You probably think that it’s messed up, but everything I’ve done to you has been my way of showing affection. Scary, I know. Like I said before Shizu-chan, you scare me like no other person has before._

_Nobody in my life has ever interested me like you have. Of course I love all humans, but you were different with your superhuman strength and hotheaded temper. At first, you irritated me greatly mostly because I couldn’t figure you out. I was always teasing you because I was trying to pinpoint your weaknesses, but eventually I realized that you were simply different. You scare me Shizu-chan, not because of your intimidating strength or even your comments about how you’re going to kick my ass all the time. It’s the fact that you interest me so much that scares me. I’m supposed to be Izaya Orihara, the horrible information broker whose sole purpose in life is to ruin everybody’s lives! You changed that, Shizuo. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably be still laughing at everybody’s miseries from the comfort of my loft. But even though I forget about it most of the time, I have to remember that I am human too. My wretched heart had to take an interest in you Shizu-chan, and there’s no way I could ever change that._

_But I digress._

_I won’t be surprised if you still hate me even after reading this. I just wanted to let you know that within the next 24 hours I will probably be dead, and that I won’t be bothering you anymore. And oh, Shizuo? Could you do me a favor and not tell anybody about my final “arrangements”? I would like to keep my villainous reputation in the afterlife._

_Love,_

_Izaya “Flea” Orihara_

* * *

Shizuo has never been an emotional person, but tonight was one exception. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran out of his front door, not even bothering to close it behind him. Totally forgetting Celty, Shizuo sought out to find Izaya by himself.

“That idiot!" Shizuo screamed as he ran as fast as he could towards Awakusu headquarters which he knew from talking to Akane a while back. Shizuo was filled with rage, but it was nothing like his normal hate for Izaya, this was something completely different. Tears came quickly as desperation filled Shizuo’s body.

 _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ Shizuo constantly thought all the way until he reached the front steps of the building.

To Shizuo, everything was a blur. He didn’t notice that some of the Awakusu members greeted him in an actual friendly way. To them, Shizuo was not a threat in any way, they still believed that Izaya was a common enemy for them both. ShizuoHeiwajima would never come to save Izaya, hell maybe he came to watch the information broker be executed in person. And a couple of hours ago, they probably would have been right.

Little did they know that they were dead wrong.

“Hey there Heiwajima! Did you come to see that Orihara bast–" The poor sap didn’t even finish his sentence before he was sent flying into the concrete wall behind him. The others immediately drew their weapons and aimed right for the blond man.

"Not another step!" commanded a man approximately 6 feet tall with an intimidating face that could have scared the daylights out of any person. As he said this threat however, the gun was trembling in such a way that if he had shot it right there and then, it would have probably missed its target. This man wasn’t dumb, he had heard the stories about how Shizuo could easily wipe out dozens of people in a manner of seconds. His fear obviously showed.

Shizuo was definitely not an ordinary person and that’s why he took a step forward. The shot rang out so loud that it caused somebody outside the building to scream. The dozen or so men took a step back in shock as they saw that the bullet had no effect on the bartender. Normally, Shizuo would have complained and yelled about how his outfit was ruined and then taught the man a lesson.

He had no time for games.

With a speed that resembled a hurricane, Shizuo knocked every single man out in a matter of seconds. The last person left, the same man that shot Shizuo, scrambled to a corner.

“I’ll tell you where Shiki has Izaya. They’re on the top floor, but I’m telling ya, you’re too late!" The pathetic man smiled a wicked grin as he said the last part of his sentence. Shizuo instantly knocked him unconscious. He noticed that his whole left leg had been soaked in his own blood due to the bullet wound, but that didn’t matter, Shizuo had been shot before. He had greater things to worry about.

The Awakusu headquarters building had 10 stories. Shizuo was immediately filled with dread as he tried unsuccessfully to get the elevator to work. In frustration, he kicked the wall with such might, that it left a permanent footprint on the wall about a foot deep. “Just my luck...” he muttered as he began limping up the emergency staircase.

Desperation soon gave Shizuo extra adrenaline as he managed to ignore his leg and run all the way to the top floor. The door was locked by deadbolt, but not even that could stop Shizuo now. He simply punched the door open with one fist.

A horrifying wail came from the next room. It barely sounded human. Shizuo rushed around the corner and his heart skipped a beat with what he witnessed.

 **Brutal**. That was the only word that came to Shizuo’s blank mind. He did not look at the tools that were scattered across the room or even the smiling Shiki that stood a couple feet away from the main attraction. No, Shizuo’s eyes fell on what was left of the raven haired man.

Izaya's eyes were hidden as his head hung low in between his knees. He was still wearing his trademark gray fur-trimmed coat, but it was now stained a deep crimson color. Even with him being fully clothed, Shizuo could still see the deep lacerations all across Izaya's arms and legs. Izaya was shaking uncontrollably as his hands were tied behind him. Shizuo couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain that the information broker had been through. Shizuo snapped back into reality as Shiki cackled while twirling a knife in his hand.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Shizuo Heiwajima! I knew as soon as you found out that we had finally captured this little punk, that you would come to finish him off yourself!" Shiki boasted, apparently not knowing what had happened downstairs. He took a step forward and handed Shizuo his knife, “Well, what are you waiting for?"

Shizuo felt the cold blade being put in his hand, his eyes darting back and forth between the weapon and Izaya. If Shizuo had been put in the same situation a couple of days or even a couple of hours ago, he would have gladly plunged the knife into Izaya's heart. So many days he had spent chasing after the information broker throwing large items including vending machines at the other man in fits of rage. Little did Shiki know that Shizuo's opinion on the raven haired man had changed drastically overnight. He was not filled with anger or even pity, Shizuo actually cared about battered man in in front of him and no one was going to change that. _Better late than never_ , Shizuo thought before turning around, knife in hand.

Shiki didn’t even have time to react as Shizuo stabbed him right in the thigh. Shizuo then knocked him unconscious with one of his powerful punches. “You’re lucky that I didn’t kill you, but in my opinion serving a life sentence in prison will make you suffer a lot more than death would.” Shizuo mumbled as his focus turned to the still silent Izaya. He immediately began untying the knots that held down Izaya’s hands when an unrecognizable voice came from the still slumped over man, “That’s a new one, the monster comes to rescue the damsel in distress."

For once, Shizuo was not enraged by this comment because of the condition of his voice. Izaya's voice was so hoarse that Shizuo almost couldn’t understand. Whoever this was, it was no longer Izaya Orihara, the charismatic information broker, this person was simply broken. Shizuo surged closer to Izaya not even paying attention to the pool of blood that he was stepping in. “Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he lifted the battered man’s face slowly to get a closer look.

It was worse than Shizuo thought.

Despite the mischievous smile playing across Izaya's face, his whole head was stained with blood. His left eye was swollen and purple while his bottom lip was split and his nose appeared to be broken. “Oh Shizu-chan, I bet you wish you had done all this damage to me, don’t you?" Izaya croaked.

Shizuo rolled his eyes as he tried to pick up the injured man before him. But as Shizuo began to grab one of Izaya's arms, the latter of the two began to writhe in pain, "Argh!" Izaya winced as he fell out of the chair and onto the tile floor.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!" Shizuo apologized as he rolled Izaya off of his back, and even that slightest move caused Izaya's body to tremble with immense pain. Once more, Shizuo tried to pick him up, from under the knees and behind his neck, but he couldn’t even lift the information broker up an inch before an enormous yelp emitted from Izaya's mouth. Not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was, Shizuo immediately put Izaya back on the floor gently.

“It’s no use Shizu-chan," Izaya started. “Every single bone in my body is broken, there won’t be any miraculous recovery for me." Izaya chuckled at himself but after laughing he began coughing up blood, “Add punctured lungs to the list."

Shizuo soon became filled with anger, but not the usual type of rage towards Izaya. This was anger towards himself. “I’m so stupid! Why couldn’t I have stopped this earlier?” Shizuo accused himself while repeatedly punching the wooden chair until his knuckles started to bleed. Shizuo's attention soon turned back to Izaya as he began to manically laugh. For a second, Shizuo felt like everything was back to normal. Sadly, that fantasy was soon interrupted by Izaya choking again.

After his coughing fit temporarily subsided, Izaya's face took on a serious tone, something that was unusual for the always playful information broker. “Let’s be realShizu-chan. Why did you stop fate for finally giving me what I deserve?" Izaya inquired while staring deep into the blondes’ eyes. The question took Shizuo by surprise and he got on his knees in order to be on Izaya’s level. Shizuo really did not know what to say when he himself had no idea why he had tried to save his long-term enemy. Why, after years of pure hatred and animosity, did Shizuo suddenly care about Izaya?

Shizuo opened his mouth and started to answer when Izaya reached his hand up to caress the blond man’s cheek. It must’ve been at least five minutes of them sitting in silence. Although they were completely understanding each other at the same time. “I need to call Shinra." Shizuo suggested as he reached for his cell phone that was still in his back pocket all this time. Before he could even start to dial the doctors number, Izaya stopped him.

“Stop, we both know it’s too late for anyone to help me now.” Izaya whispered, barely having the energy to say those few words. Shizuo’s eyes began to water rapidly, he took his cell phone and threw it as hard as he could against the concrete wall. He screamed miserably but soon stopped as he realized that he shouldn’t spend these last precious moments throwing a tantrum. Izaya was right, he was bleeding out rapidly. He had five maybe 10 minutes left at the most. Shizuo bent down again so that he was facing Izaya who was still smiling despite everything.

“You’re such a moron, do you know that the Izaya-kun?" Shizuo tried to laugh which soon turned into hysteria as sobs erupted from his whole body. Once again, Izaya put his hand on Shizuo's cheek to try to comfort him. This time Shizuo put one of his hands in Izaya's.

“You’re not really crying are you? Who knew that Shizuo Heiwajima was an emotional wreck?" That made the both of them laugh, which was something Shizuo needed to get over his hysteria. “Maybe in the next life we won’t try to kill each other every time we meet, deal?"

“Deal." Shizuo approved as he looked at Izaya's skin getting paler by the minute. “Izaya?" Shizuo whispered.

“Yeah?" Izaya's eyes were closed and his voice was barely audible.

“I love you, flea."

Izaya smiled one last time, “Love you back Shizu-chan, my beautiful monster.” Then, Izaya's hand fell from Shizuo's cheek. Shizuo quickly grabbed his cold pale hand and slowly shook it.

“Izaya? IZAYA!” Shizuo screamed as the information broker took his last breath. There was no resisting the tears that were easily flowing down Shizuo's cheek and onto Izaya's cold body.

How different Shizuo's screams at the raven haired man had become, from rage and hatred to sorrow, grief but more importantly, love.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you like Shiki's character, he just seemed like the perfect villain for this. 
> 
> I would gladly appreciate your thoughts since this is my first piece of writing in a while! X3


End file.
